


Rainy Day

by viksherenqueer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Native American Cecil, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, like carlos shows up but hes not there doing sexy times, silly porn, the cecearlos is more implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viksherenqueer/pseuds/viksherenqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Earl have an evening alone together while Carlos is working late, and participate in some rainy day activities like take-out and butt sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> if you think that a dick in the ass will shut cecil palmer up then you are severely mistaken on how much of a loudmouth he is  
> but nah omg just. i wanted this to be romantic cecearl porn. this is not romantic cecearl porn. also sorry if there are any typos

Due to the fact that it was mid November and the weather was particularly mild for Night Vale, Cecil had once again taken up walking to and fro work. His apartment complex in Old Town was only about a ten minute drive away, so the walk itself wasn't very long but it was brisk and pleasant. Cecil enjoyed this bit of time mentally alone, waving to the friendly faces he passed which ranged from people retrieving their mail to children at their bus stops screaming with wide open, gaping mouths and completely white eyes. 

Now with this said, the walk to work was quite pleasant, but Cecil was absolutely dreading the way home. The weather was well, absolutely awful outside. It did not rain often in Night Vale, considering it was the desert and typically Cecil w=could rely on clear, dry weather. But it was absolutely pouring outside, and Cecil could just imagine in his mind the brightly colored umbrella in the hall closet at home.

Carlos had taken to carpooling with a few of the other scientists, considering Dave had a decent sized car and it gave them a few more minutes together to nerd out. Cecil thought this was adorable, but Carlos had sworn it was entirely to help preserve the enviroment. This was not so adorable now, considering Cecil knew he couldn't exactly rely on Carlos to come pick him up. It was just water, and he'd just get wet, but Cecil had a goverment approved laptop in his canvas bag and a cell phone in his pocket and they wouldn't handle getting wet nearly as well. 

He had one other option, but he doubted this one would work. He huffed, standing by one of the front windows of the station and took a seat against the sill, pulling out his phone. He finally placed the phone to his ear, listening to it ring, and trying to pinpoint the distinct screaming noise behind said ringing. Or maybe it was outside. Cecil couldn't be sure.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered the phone on it's second ring, and Cecil could make out the bustling of dishes in the background as well as other voices that sounded far away. 

"Hello? Do you not check caller ID before you answer the phone, Earl?" Cecil inquired, brows arching. "You should have a photo of me on my contact. That way your phone y'know, actually lights up with my face when I call? That way you don't even have to bother, I don't know, reading your phone when somebody calls you?"

"Well I'd need a photo of you to do that," Earl responded, and Cecil could tell from the way the sounds in the background changed that Earl had stepped into another room. Cecil could almost picture the tall man inside the pantry, hiding behind a shelf of food.

"Earl, you screenshot every snap I send you! You have plenty of photos of me," Cecil pointed out, crossing his legs where he sat and his free hand drumming fingers against his kneecap. 

"I-I... how do you know that?" Earl sounded flustered suddenly, and Cecil was once again a little overwhelmed with just how adorable he was.

"Earl, the app tells you when somebody has taken a screenshot of your snap." Cecil pointed out, trying to fight back a fit of giggles. "It's fine. We have been dating for like, five months now. You are allowed to take as many screenshots of my snaps as you want. Even the ugly ones," Cecil added in a whisper afterwards, snickering a bit. He glanced up at a noise, watching the current intern take a blade to her palm and place her hand against the front door of the building. After a moment the bloodstones surrounding the doors archway flickered, and the door opened, and the intern waved their bloody palm at Cecil before disappearing outside and rushing to their car in the parking lot. Cecil watched this through the window, while Earl rambled something about how the app developers should know that their users don't want people to know when they are taking screenshots and that only the world government should have access to that information. 

"Earl my love, you are being silly. You are absolutely fine. I rather enjoy knowing you have quite a few pictures of me in your phone. It is... Endearing. Charming as well, really. Now, pestering you about Snapchat is not why I called you. I actually have a... Request of sorts."

"Is that so?" Earl inquired, and Cecil was sure he heard something fall, followed by a curse and some shuffling on the other end of the line. Earl was a large man, and the pantry was a cramped space from what Cecil had heard. 

"It is absolutely pouring outside and I... Walked to work. And I have no umbrella. And you... Own a car. And love me very much. You see where I am going with this?" Cecil's voice was uplifting, and a little flirtatious. It was how he often sounded when he wanted something.

"Cecil, the dinner shift just started. You know I would come get you if I could," Earl said, sounding a little sad.

"Just tell your boss Roger got sick or something," Cecil insisted, a little desperate now. He did not want to walk home soaking wet. "You come in like, every day on time. You can get off one dinner shift."

Despite the silence, Cecil could practically hear Earl's hesitance through the phone. "I.... Ceec, I don't know why I do these stupid things for you. Fine. Just... Give me a few minutes. I'll let you know when I'm on my way." And with that, Earl hung up.

"Love you too," Cecil muttered to the dial tone, before hanging up the phone. He sighed, swiping around his home screens for a moment before entertaining himself with several games of Candy Crush. It was a fun game, as long as you won. If you lost, you were doomed to spend what felt like a good solid ten minutes of crushing anxiety but actually only lasted around thirty seconds or so. After losing a round or two, Cecil decided he was emotionally incapable of handling any more of that colorful game. His phone beeped out, a text from 'Early' shown across the top of his screen, saying ' _On my way._ '

It was a long fifteen minutes before Earl showed up in the parking lot, steering his large green minivan into the closest parking spot to the door and waving at Cecil through the window. Cecil gathered up his things, grabbing one of the knives by the door and stabbing himself in a fingertip. He winced a bit, but placed it against the door, waiting for it to all work its magic. Finally the door was open, and Cecil made a mad dash to the passenger side of the car, putting his bag in on the floor before jumping in himself and slamming the door shut. He laughed, a bit damp, but overall alright. 

"Earl I really owe you one for this," Cecil said breathlessly as he buckled himself into the seat and settled down. The car was warm, no air coming from the vents, and it was silent besides the drum of rain on the metal exterior. 

"Yeah you do," Earl replied, sounding a little melancholy as he backed the car out of the drive and made his way down the wet roads. "You know I hate lying. I feel awful using Roger as an excuse to leave work early." His lips made a firm line as he drove, and he finally sighed. "I wonder what he's up to," he mused aloud after a moment of silence.

"Probably having dinner with Janice and her parents." Cecil replied, feeling a little guilty. He reached over to gently touch Earl's shoulder. "You could probably pick him up now, but I know Janice likes to play video games with him after dinner. She tells me all about it when I call her. She likes Roger a lot, you know."

"I'm glad he has a friend," Earl admitted, eyes trained on the road. He had had Roger for a little over two years now, and things had gotten a little better. "He tells me about how he helps Janice with her homework, too. She's a smart kid but apparently she's not good with decimals."

"Those pesky decimals," Cecil quirked, snorting a bit and breaking into a grin. He shook his head, just enjoying the mental image of those two kids having a good time together. Roger had been spending most afternoons being babysat by Steve, considering Earl didn't get off work until around seven or so on a normal evening. Janice had been trying to convince Roger to join the chess team with her, so they could stay after school together several days a week.

"I feel a little bad," Earl finally admitted, pulling into the apartment complex's driveway. "I... I feel like Abby and Steve see more of my child than I do. I keep insisting to Abby that she let me pay her, considering Roger is there eating meals most days and stuff but... She just won't hear of it."

"Earl, it's _Abby_. Did you really expect my sister to let you pay her?? She has known you since you were wide eyed and like, four feet tall." Cecil laughed, unbuckling himself and gathering his things again. He glanced to the apartments front door, calculating the quickest route around the cars in his way to get to the door without being drenched. "Well Roger is in your scout troop. Why not start doing weekend camping trips with him and a couple other boys?" Cecil inquired, before nodding to Earl that it was time. The two of them exited the car and quite literally ran to the front door and into the lobby. There they paused for a moment, catching their breath.

"That would probably be a good idea... I mean, he participates a bit in the scout activies but... He's one of the smaller kids, you know, and sometimes kids are mean to the smallest one. I try to stop them if I see it but... I don't want to baby him too much either, or they'll make fun of him for that." Earl made a face as the two of them made their way into the elevator, settling down against the walls and listening as the elevator played what sounded like a music box chiming underneath water, overlayed with some static and the occasional loud scream that had them both jumping in their spots. 

Cecil sighed, just moving to pat Earl's arm gently and giving his shoulder the lightest kiss. "He'll be fine. He's a good kid, and he's got the sweetest dad in the world, along with a great Aunt Abby and an okay Uncle Steve, and the best Uncle Carlos, and a really great Uncle Daddy Cecil."

"Uncle Daddy? Oh god, please do not have him call you that," Earl said, shaking his head and laughing as they left the elevator, heading into the hall and towards Cecil's apartment. "I think he's just getting used to calling _me_ dad, and does not need that kind of confusion in his life."

Cecil chuckled, unlocking his apartment door and heading inside. The main room in front of them was small, but well decorated. Well, okay, decorated. Anything Cecil decorated with his, erm, charm, was definitely interesting. 

"Want a beer?" Cecil inquired as he went through the small archway into the kitchen, pushing the doorbeads aside as he did. Earl replied with a yes, and took a seat on the end of the couch, slouching back and sprawling out a bit. Cecil returned after a moment with two cold bottles, placing on in Earl's hand and sitting down next to him, putting his center off balance as he leaned against Earl who wrapped an arm around his shoulders loosely. They sipped in comfortable silence, Earl occasionally planting a kiss on the top of Cecil's head.

"What time is Carlos going to be home?" Earl inquired, swirling the beer around the inside of its bottle aimlessly, before taking another sip. He was getting rather hungry.

"With all of todays happenings with large insects he's bound to be working late. So who knows?" Cecil shrugged, taking a long swig of beer before glancing up at Earl. "We could order dinner out? Maybe watch a movie or something?" He offered, retrieving his phone from his pocket. "We could order from that Indian place, unless you know, your sorry lil' white self can't handle some curry?"

Earl couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "Oh god, no, I actually cannot handle some curry. It is delicious but I will drink all of your milk with it." Earl reached up, brushing back Cecil's hair sweetly. "I think the Chinese place delivers?"

"They do," Cecil said, rolling his eyes and getting up. He headed into the kitchen, opening the drawer above the hot milk drawer, finding where they kept things like cook books and menus from local takeout places. He fiddled through said drawer, finding the menu and returning. They picked out what they wanted, called in the order, and waited. 

"What do you want to do while we wait?" Earl inquired, looking to Cecil. He set his beer down on one of Cecil's pink crystal coasters, and Cecil moved to do the same. 

"I may have an idea..." Cecil said, wiggling his brows playfully and moving to crawl over Earl until he was stradling the others hips. He settled down until he was comfy, wrapping his arms around Earl's shoulders and moving to kiss him. Earl hummed a bit, big hands finding Cecil's waist and tilting his head softly into the kiss. 

After a moment Earl got a good grip on Cecil, moving them around so Cecil was laying down on the couch. Earl leaned down overtop of him, lips once again finding the other's, tongue prodding there for a moment, before sliding against Cecil's. 

The knock at the door came with a quiet whine from the shorter of the two, and Earl hushed him quietly before getting up. He fetched his wallet from his pocket, trying to fix his now messy hair before pulling the door open. It took him a moment to count out the cash before handing it to the delivery cloud and taking the bag. He thanked them and closed the door, bringing the back over to the coffee table.

Cecil was still sprawled out on the couch, grinning up at Earl. "Sit up," Earl told him, swatting at Cecil's feet gently. Cecil moved them and Earl sat. Earl dug open the bag and grinned. "Good, they gave us plates and stuff." Okay, they weren't really plates as much as very flimsy paper circles, but they worked. Earl set them out, grabbing the cheap plastic ware that came along with it, and they began serving themselves. 

Cecil hummed as he ate, taking out his phone and finally moving to put it to his ear. "Carlos darling! Where are you?? Oh, see, I had a feeling you'd get caught up at the lab tonight. I think I'm developing a sixth sense for knowing when you aren't going to be home." Cecil pulled the phone away from his ear, putting it on speaker.

"You're apparently the Bruce Willis of knowing when I'll be home," Carlos snickered a bit, and Earl made a face.

"Who's Bruce Willis?" He inquired, and Cecil shrugged.

Carlos sighed over the phone. "Hi Earl, and he's from uh, that... 'documentary' we watched Cecil. With the guy and that child and the ghosts. He was the guy. With that child. And the ghosts."

"Oh man the guy who was actually--"

"Wait, wait, I haven't seen it," Earl said, making a face. "Seriously, don't just like spoil the ending or something."

"Oh you wouldn't like it Earl," Cecil shook his head, patting Earl's thigh. His hand was high enough to make Earl's heart skip a beat. "It has creepy children in it, and you don't like creepy children."

"I mean, the children in it aren't really creepy," Carlos pointed out, and a loud noise was heard in the background. "Oh goodness! Cecil, I have to go, Nils just knocked over the cage and the giant ladybug we found today escaped! IloveyouIllbehomelaterhoneybye!" Carlos jumbled all his words together as he hung up the phone, and Cecil couldn't help but laugh.

"A giant ladybug? How big is giant?"

"He sent me a picture earlier," Cecil said as he took a bite of an eggroll. It hissed at him, and he hissed back for a moment, before taking another bite. "It is like... The size of... A toddler?"

"That is.... one big ladybug." Earl said, and Cecil nodded, and the two of them ate in silence for a few minutes. When Cecil was done he got up, taking Earl's plate and their empty beer bottles and disposing of them in the kitchen trash bin. 

Cecil finally came back, glancing to Earl and humming a bit. "So... Carlos won't be home for a while and there's nothing else to do... So I mean we could... I dunno, head back to the bedroom?"

Earl arched a brow, before finally nodding a bit and getting up. "Yeah, that sounds nice," he said, smiling a bit and heading over to drape an arm around his boyfriend. He leaned in, planting a warm kiss against his cheek, then his jaw, and then down along his neck. Cecil tilted his head back, sighing out sweetly and melting as Earl took his time, planting slightly wet kisses along his skin. They fumbled a bit over eachothers feet as they made their way down the hall, Earl mostly leading. 

Cecil pushed the bedroom door open, his other hand fumbling with the buttons on Earl's shirt. They made their way into the darkness, the only light coming from down the short hall in the living room. Earl hummed, moving to grab Cecil's waist, and quite actually lifting him up and dropping him on the bed. Cecil liked being manhandled a bit.

Cecil giggled, leaning over to pull the little chain on the lamp, putting a slight orange glow on the two of them. Earl moved to undo the last few buttons, folding up the shirt (yes, folding it) and setting it aside. 

"Oh Mr. Harlan," Cecil began, wiggling a little in his spot. "How neat and tidy you are," he grinned, trying to hold back a chuckle. 

"Oh hush. You know how I am," Earl replied, moving to kneel down next to the bed. "Come here," he said softly, moving to gently yank Cecil's knees to pull him closer. Cecil shivered, scooting forward and petting back Earl's hair. "Take your shirt off." Earl began stroking the length of Cecil's clothed thighs, leaning in to kiss the inner part of his knee. 

Cecil eagerly ditched his shirt, not folding it, and instead tossing it behind him onto the floor. Earl slid his hands up to touch along Cecil's bare hips and waist, his mouth finding the skin there and trailing wet, sloppy kisses over his belly button and up along his ribs. Cecil hummed out softly, reaching up to undo his own braid and shake out his long hair. "You really just want to make me all weak, don't you?" Cecil whispered, his voice deep and all honey and Earl felt a shiver run down his spine. 

"That's the plan," Earl finally replied, moving to stand up. He hummed a bit, large hands sliding up Cecil's back and finally gently pushing the other onto his back. Earl crawled up onto the bed, finding Cecil's neck again and running his tongue along the main vein there. Cecil squirmed a bit, his hands sprawling out and tracing lines along Earl's bare skin. After a moment Earl finally sat up on his knees, moving some and once again lifting Cecil along the midsection, just enough to turn him right side up on the bed.

"God that's too hot," Cecil whined, adjusting so his head was on the pillow and looking to Earl for a moment before closing his eyes and just grinning. "My big strong mountain man tossing me around like a ragdoll. Key to my heart." Cecil chimed quietly, hislaugh turning into a gasp as Earl's fingers slid over the front of his pants. 

Earl managed to get the button of Cecil's pants undone, unzipping the fly and pushing the fabric down some. Earl slid a hand past the waistband of Cecil's underwear, and Cecil let out a little gasp as the redhead's fingers ran along the skin of his shaft. "Mmmm," Cecil hummed softly, a hand moving into Earl's hair and pulling his face down to kiss him. Cecil felt Earl's fingers wrap around him, giving him a squeeze. 

Earl after a moment sat up, his hands guiding Cecil's pants and underwear down and off. Earl was a little jealous of just how comfortable Cecil was being naked like this. Earl typically put off removing his own clothes for a little while, always feeling a little awkward being exposed around others. Earl rubbed Cecil's hip gently, smiling softly at him. "Turn over," Earl whispered, and Cecil hummed in agreement before moving to roll over and prop his bottom half up on his knees, face resting against the pillows. 

Earl patted his bottom gently, grinning and giving it a little rub. Cecil had such a nice body. Shapely hips, and dark skin the color of clay. He leaned forward, planting a kiss along Cecil's hip for a long moment Earl finally moved to open the nightstand drawer, retrieving a small jar of coconut oil. "You and your natural lubricants," Earl huffed a bit, chuckling and moving to unscrew the top.

"Look, it doesn't stain the sheets and it isn't full of silicone and parabens." Cecil pointed out, wiggling a bit when a cold finger began prodding him, just relaxing his muscles as it slowly made its way inside.

"I thought parabens were a thing people with vaginas avoided because of things like breast cancer," Earl pointed out, beginning to work the finger in and out.

Cecil hummed a bit, enjoying the light stimulation. "Earl, I would appreciate if we steered clear of the topic of breast cancer while you are fingering me, thank you very much."

Earl laughed, leaning in to kiss a cheek gently before trying to focus on preparing Cecil. Earl pulled his finger back, pushing two fingers together and sliding them in. Cecil didn't really require much stretching, but Earl kind of enjoyed the process. He was big on things like foreplay, just twisting his wrist and getting a quiet whine from Cecil. 

"God," Cecil started, moving to gently begin rocking back against Earl's small finger thrusts. "I love those big hands of yours..."

"Do people say cheesey sexy stuff like that in your fanfics?" Earl inquired, grinning a bit and chuckling as he pulled his fingers back out, reentering Cecil with three which caused him to stiffen and groan softly into the pillows. 

"If this was a fanfic I'd be telling you bad I want your big manhood or something," Cecil snorted a bit once he recovered. His clear mindedness didn't last long once Earl began sliding his fingers in and out nice and quickly. 

" _Manhood?_ " Oh my god, Earl had never heard such a ridiculous, yet supposed to be serious, term for a dick in his entire life. He shook his head, snorting and just sliding his fingers in deep a few more times before suddenly sliding them out. Cecil let out a loud whine, and Earl patted his ass. "Don't be so dramatic."

"If this was a fanfic this is the part where I'd beg you to fuck me," Cecil after a moment rolled over, sitting up a bit, propped up on his hands. "I'd tell you how badly I want you inside of me, and how I'd do _anythiiiiiing_ for it."

Earl could feel just how red his face was, just sort of fumbling with the little silver square he had retrieved from his wallet. Finally he handed it to Cecil, who didn't have slippery hands. "Well, this isn't a fanfic." Earl finally managed to say before getting up and taking his own clothes off. 

Cecil nodded a bit, setting the wrapped condom aside and scooting closer to Earl. "Earl Harlan, do not tell me you were ready to try and fuck me only half hard." He snorted, leaning forward to kiss Earl's chest. "Get on the bed, mister." Cecil pulled Earl close. "If this was a fanfic, I'd tell you to let me suck your big fa---"

"Cecil if you finish that sentence I will put my pants back on and I will leave this apartment and never sleep with you ever again." Earl said, all while Cecil moved him around to lay down on the bed. 

"Oh Early," Cecil cooed, leaning down to kiss the head of Earl's cock. "If I actually thought you had that kind of self control, I might be a little worried." He whispered softly in his baritone voice. FInally he moved down, hot mouth wrapping around Earl and trailing his tongue down the underside. Cecil hummed around him, sliding his thumb down to rub around Earl's balls gently. 

Earl whined, eyes closing and just trying to keep his hips still. Cecil had a way of doing this thing with the muscles in his throat that just about made Earl see stars, and his mind was full of haze.

And then Cecil retracted, grinning and moving around a bit. Earl finally tilted his head up, chin against his chest as he watched Cecil unwrap the condom and put it on him. He dipped his fingers into the small jar of lubricant, coating Earl with some of it before putting the cap back on and setting it aside.

Cecil hummed, moving by the pillows so his back was to the headboard and patting the spot infront of him. "On your knees, okay?"

Earl nodded, moving to scoot closer and resting on his knees. Earl tilted his body back, putting his weight on one hand behind him. Cecil raised his hips, reaching down to grab the base of Earl's cock and angle it properly as he carefully slid himself down onto it. Cecil's hands gripped at Earl's pale shoulders tightly, just taking a moment to relax once he had sheathed him.

"Mmm," Cecil slid his arms around Earl's neck, and Earl wrapped his free arm up around Cecil's waist. And after a moment, Cecil began rocking his hips up and down, closing his eyes and whining softly. Earl began thrusting his hips in a rhythm, and for a few minutes it continued like that, wordless, and silent besides their breathing and Cecil's occasional whining.

"I wanna lay," Cecil said soft and breathless, "against the headboard." Earl simply nodded, sitting up some and gripping Cecil's waist as they moved, rearranging their legs and leaning Cecil back. Then Earl heard a thump and a whine, and glanced up, a little surprised. "Fuck, Earl, when I say I like it kinda rough I don't mean you banging my head into the wood paneling," Cecil whined, reaching up to rub the back of his noggin.

"Shit," Earl muttered, moving to place a gentle kiss on Cecil's lips. "Are you okay?" He inquired softly, nuzzling their noses together for a moment.

"You sap," Cecil muttered, wiggling his bodies ontop of the pillows and settling into a comfortable position. "Stop talking and do something hot. Like I dunno, choke me or something."

"Choke you?" Earl inquired, brows arching and laughing a bit. "I have never done anything like that before. I wouldn't even begin to know how to start something like that."

"Here," Cecil said, moving to gently grab one of Earl's hand and move it against his neck. "Use your palm and put it here," Cecil tilted his head up so Earl's palm pressed against the spot above his Adam's apple. "You can grip my jaw tight too, and just push your palm against that spot. Anywhere else can be dangerous."

Earl made a face, a little hesitant. "And you've... Googled this?" He finally inquired, fingers gently gripping Cecil's jaw, palm against the upper part of Cecil's throat. "You aren't going to like... Die?"

"Earl, I can't die," Cecil reminded the other of his immortality, reaching up to stroke the other's red locks back sweetly. "You know I'd tell you if you did something I didn't like." Cecil spoke soft and quiet, his other hand stroking along the arm around his neck. 

Earl watched the other for a moment, before gently putting some pressure against Cecil's throat. Cecil shuddered a bit, and Earl could feel the muscles against his palm protest a little. Then, after about ten seconds, Earl reduced the pressure and Cecil took a breath. "And that's... Okay?"

Cecil chuckled a bit, nodding. "Yeah, that's more than okay." He hummed softly, pulling the other's head close and kissing him eagerly. "You can do it a little longer, too. My head isn't going to suddenly like, pop off because you're choking me a little."

"Okay, okay," Earl muttered, and after a moment squeezed again, and leaned forward to kiss Cecil. His slid his tongue past the other's, their lips mingling together in a way that had Cecil's heart pounding. Earl gently released the pressure some as he aligned their hips in a comfortable position again and rocked against the other. 

Earl began thrusting into Cecil at a faster pace, occasionally pressing his palm against Cecil's throat and causing the other to shudder. Fire was building in Earl's core, feeling the way Cecil arched into every touch. Cecil was quite vocal when he wasn't being ravished, so the loud, deep moans escaping his throat between periods of breathing had Earl just about coming undone. 

Earl finally made an executive decision, moving them quickly, yanking Cecil down so he was laying flat against the mattress and pressing his palm back against the others throat. Cecil whined a bit, which died off into silence as Earl jerked his hips into Cecil again and again. Cecil had repositioned his hips a little, seeing sparks everytime Earl managed to hit that bundle of nerves inside of him.

Earl wasn't sure when, but at some point Cecil's hand at trailed down to begin jerking himself off. Earl did not mind this, leaning in to shakily kiss Cecil while the other was desperately trying to fill his lungs with air. Earl was not good at dirty talk, and he certainly was not shameless like his lover, and because of this he was not entirely sure how to convey exactly what he was feeling. "Go ahead," he finally said softly, hoping that was enough for Cecil to get the gist of what was being said. 

Cecil nodded a bit, quickening the pace of his hand on his cock as Earl did the same with his thrusts. "Oh god," Cecil whined, his voice cracking and coming out much higher than it actually was. "Mmmm Earl oh god, I can't--" Earl pressed against Cecil's throat again, cutting off his speech. Cecil's body convulsed as he came, Earl retracting his hand so Cecil could moan nice and low and guttural for him. Earl felt Cecil's muscles tighten around him, and he shuddered hard as he tried to keep thrusting. After a couple of seconds Cecil's muscles relaxed some, and Earl picked up the pace. 

"Oh fuck," Cecil whined reaching up to grab at Earl's hair and yank him down against his mouth. "Oh fuck," he said again, against the other's lips this time as he felt Earl's hips jerk desperately against him. Earl's whole body shook with orgasm, Cecil relishing in the way the larger male melted in his grasp.

Earl, after a couple shaky moments, retracted his body enough to pull out, before just slumping ontop of Cecil. Cecil laughed at this softly, arms wrapping around the other and ever so gently meshing through orange curls. "I love you," Cecil said softly, whispering like a loud noise might shatter the moment.

"Love... you too..." Earl mouthed breathily against Cecil's skin, eyes closed and just comfortable ontop of the other. "That.... That was definitely the most interesting thing I've ever done in bed,' Earl admitted after a moment when his head was clear enough to form coherent sentences.

Cecil snorted, chuckling a bit and settling down, fingers grazing over sweaty, freckly skin. Cecil could hear sounds in the background, and what sounded like the apartment door opening. "Well, I think Carlos is home."

"What time is it?" Earl inquired, glancing over to the clock and making a face. "Dammit, I'm late," he muttered, moving to push himself up and out of bed. He was a bit shaky on his feet, but could handle putting on his clothes just alright. "I have to go pick up Roger from your sister's place and head home."

"Aww, alright," Cecil whined a bit, rolling over in bed and just tucking a stray strand of long hair behind an ear. "Call me when you get home safely, okay?"

"I always do," Earl replied, moving to lean down and plant a sweet kiss on the other's lips before leaving the room altogether. 

Cecil huffed a bit, moving to pull the blankets up over himself and snuggling into bed. "Carlos!!" He finally yelled, not wanting to be alone. The scientist showed up in the doorway after a moment, plate and spork in hand and brows arched. "Hey," Cecil said, smiling softly at his boyfriend. "I had an exciting evening."

" _You_ had an exciting evening??" Carlos inquired, taking a bite and shaking his head. "Ceec, honey, I chased a gigantic ladybug through my lab today. It took three of us to wrangle that thing and get it back in it's cage."

Cecil laughed, shaking his head and patting the spot next to him, and Carlos finally came over and sat down. "You're right. You win the exciting evening competition. And hey, did you know Earl had no idea that when you screenshot someone's snaps it tells them?"

Carlos snorted, shaking his head. "What a dork."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive posted on ao3 in like a year oops  
> but srsly i titled this file "snapchat and SIN" so yknow. theres that.


End file.
